The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a technology for forming a storage node contact.
A semiconductor is a material having electrical characteristics between that of a conductor and a nonconductor. A semiconductor is used to form a semiconductor device such as a transistor through impurity implantation and conductor connection.
As the degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases, the size of the semiconductor device is gradually reduced and thus the size of a semiconductor chip including a plurality of semiconductor devices is also gradually reduced.
As the size of a semiconductor device is gradually reduced, a contact margin between a storage node and a storage node contact disposed below the storage node is also reduced.